Light of the Sun
by thatfaceinthemask
Summary: Soulmate AU; Enjonine One-Shot. Eponine decides to try an old legend that ends up being true. Not too long after that, she meets her soulmate. Will the two learn to love each other? (Rated T just in case)


_**One-Shot**_

* * *

There's a legend that most have been too afraid to try. The legend being if you write on your wrist, your soulmate can read it and write back. The only requirement was that you had to be fifteen. Eponine had heard of this legend and wanted to try it herself. Underneath the lion on her wrist, she picked up her purple pen and began to write. _Decided to try an old legend._

The ink was swirling with red. She didn't understand it. No part of the legend said that the ink would swirl red! She felt relief when words appeared on her skin as well.  
 _Well, for once an old legend is proven true._

* * *

Enjolras was sitting on his bed, typing as quickly as he could on his laptop's keyboard. The light on the screen caused something on his wrist to shine. He glanced down, reading what was written on his wrist. _Decided to try an old legend._ He laughed before picking up a red pen. He scribbled a response down quickly, knowing that whoever he was writing would be the one he fell in love with. He didn't want to know her name; he didn't want to know anything about her. To him, that was what you discussed when you met in person.

The two continued to write each other for several months. They knew almost everything about each other. They knew when each other's birthdays were, they knew each other's streets, they knew everything except the others name. Enjolras and Eponine often laughed when the other did something that had become a habit while they wrote. Eponine often sat and giggled while he vented about politics. He often giggled when she said she had to run her siblings out of her room.

The two sat up late at night, into the early hours of the morning - caused by caffeine - writing each other. Enjolras always loved writing to Eponine. It calmed him down; whenever he was stressed, he'd pick up a pen and start writing to her. In school, he was careful about it. He usually waited until lunch if he was stressed during a school day.

"Enjolras, why don't you just meet up with the girl? It would make life easier for all of us. It's not exactly enjoyable watching you scribble on your skin."  
"Combeferre," Enjolras sighed, "I'll meet her eventually. Right now, at this moment, this is how we communicate."  
"What's her name, Enj?" Combeferre asked, gently hitting his friend's shoulder.  
"I don't know. I don't know her name, and she doesn't know mine." Enjolras responded, glancing at his friend.

His other friends - Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Feuilly, Joly, Bahorel, Marius, Bousset, Jehan (or Jean Prouvaire), and Cosette - all joined him and Combeferre at their table. Cosette glanced at Enjolras's wrist, a slight smile appearing on her lips.

"Enjolras, I believe you might want to look at your wrist."

His eyes flicked down to his wrist, words that he hadn't written waiting to be read.

 _What's wrong?_

Picking up his pen, he began to scribble on his wrist again. Combeferre groaned, as did the other boys.

 _I'll explain later. Usual time?_

He smiled a few seconds later when the familiar girly handwriting appeared again.

 _Of course. Talk to you then._

* * *

Eponine sat in her room, biting her lower lip. She was stressed, knowing that she was starting the new school in the morning. She was planning on telling her soulmate about her worries, yet at the same time, she didn't want to bug him with her worries. She giggled quietly when the handwriting that had become familiar to her appeared on her wrist. She grabbed a black ink pen before writing out a response.

The two talked for hours; until one a.m. when Eponine's father slammed the front door in a way to tell her and anyone else that was awake that he was home. She scribbled a goodbye before laying down, the covers pulled up to her shoulder. She squeezed her eyes closed, acting as though she hadn't been awake to hear the door slam.

The next morning, Eponine reluctantly got out of bed. She grabbed a denim dress, pulling it on after showering. She pulled on a pair of brown boots and grabbed her backpack, phone, and headphones before running out of the house.

It only took Eponine ten minutes to run to the school. It was tall, and, quite frankly, dull. She entered the school, her nerves returning. The first thing she noticed was that the office wasn't near the entrance. The second thing she noticed was a group of boys and two girls who had surrounded another boy - one with golden curls, pale skin, and icy blue eyes. He had a red hoodie tied around his waist.

Eponine scurried to the right, hoping to find the office. She didn't know her schedule, nor did she know her way around. It was when she was nearing another set of lockers she gave up. Her back placed against the cold wall, hands over her face.

"Are you hopelessly lost?"

Eponine was startled. She looked up to see the same boy from earlier. Only this time, his golden curls were pulled back.

"Sadly, yes," she chuckled.  
"Where do you need to be? The office?" She nodded.  
"Alright, come on."

The two started walking in the opposite direction of which Eponine came. When she jogged to catch up to him, her arm brushed against his. Her wrist began to burn; as did his. The two glanced at each other, noticing the glowing emblem on the other's wrist.  
"You're the one I've been writing to?" he mumbled.  
"Yeah..." Eponine whispered.  
"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Enjolras."  
"That's your surname."  
"Alright, maybe it is."

"What's your first name?" Eponine asked.  
"Luthien," he muttered quietly.  
"Mine's Eponine. Eponine Thenardier."  
"Nice to meet you Eponine. Here's the office. I'll wait here... it's a big school, bigger than it looks on the outside."

Eponine entered the office and received her schedule. She scurried out as quickly as she could, glancing down at her first class. Luckily, it was on the first floor.  
"Mind if I look at it?" Enjolras asked. She handed him the schedule, pulling her phone out of her backpack when it began to vibrate. Her father was texting her. She rolled her eyes before texting him back, telling him that she was at school. Enjolras handed the schedule back to her.

"I'll be able to help you most of the day. One of my friends, Combeferre, can help you with the one class we don't have together," Enjolras said, a smile on his face.  
"Okay, sounds good," Eponine returned the smile.

* * *

"Courf, we already know he's going to scribble on his wrist," Combeferre laughed at his friend who had hidden all of Enjolras's pens. All except for the three he had in his binder. It was easy to do since he and Enjolras shared a locker. "But the reaction when he gets in here will be hilarious."  
"Oh, shut up," Courfeyrac muttered. "Here he comes with the new girl."

Enjolras sat down next to Combeferre, and Eponine sat down next to him. In that moment, she forgot that the old legend was true. She had picked up a pen and had started to doodle on her wrist.

"You never mentioned your soulmate could draw," Combeferre spoke up. Eponine nearly dropped her pen.  
"That's mainly because she never mentioned it." Enjolras glanced at the girl sitting beside him. Everyone else had started to come in, sitting down at the table. Eponine had noticed that there were only two girls. Eponine didn't say a word, instead, she continued to doodle on her wrist.  
"Now that I think about it, Enj, your wolf is glowing." Eponine chuckled as quietly as she could, shaking her head slightly.  
"I can't control that," Enjolras laughed.  
"You've met her?"  
"Mhm."

Combeferre laughed quietly to himself. Enjolras turned his attention to Eponine, watching her while she doodled.  
"You never mentioned you could draw," he mumbled loud enough for her to hear. She laughed.  
"You never asked."  
"Touche." She glanced over at him, her brow raised in amusement. "Any other hidden talents?"  
"No, I don't consider them talents. They're just hobbies that I'm good at." She put her pen down, tapping her fingers on the table.  
"Everyone has a talent, Eponine."  
"I have no doubt of that. I just believe that I haven't discovered mine yet."

Enjolras nodded. He took his notebook out of his binder and grabbed one of the three pens he carried with him.

"Oh! Courfeyrac," Enjolras spoke.  
"Yes, Enj?" Courfeyrac raised his head, his eyes meeting Enjolras's.  
"Stop hiding my pens. That's really naive and stupid. Plus, you always hide them in the same spot." Courfeyrac stuck his tongue out at Enjolras. Enjolras rolled his eyes, going back to writing the essay he was assigned the day before.

"Is Enjolras slacking? I do believe that essay is due today." One with blue eyes and dark brown hair taunted.  
"I've just got three sentences to write, Grantaire," Enjolras chuckled. "Even a marble man gets tired." At that, all but Eponine laughed.  
"Oh, right! The new student," Combeferre mumbled to himself. "We call him the marble man because he doesn't show his emotions." Eponine nodded.

* * *

Eponine sighed the second she closed the door to her bedroom. She shrugged her backpack off, yawning as she did so. She sat down on her bed, unzipping the backpack. Her hazel eyes caught sight of red ink on her wrist. It was a simple sketch, one that she had done plenty of times in the corner of a worksheet. While she did her homework, the sketch continued to change. She giggled quietly when a little man appeared on her wrist with a bubble above his head with the word "hi" written in it. She stopped working on her math homework and sketched a girl with a bubble above her head that said the same thing. She then added another that said: "You never said you could draw."It only took him a second to respond. _In all honesty, I can't, but I'm bored. Prepare to see some terrible sketches of cartoon characters._

Eponine laughed, going back to her homework that took five minutes to complete. She had done her English homework during school, as well as her history. She didn't have homework on any other subject but math. She was silent for a long time, simply watching while sketches of Disney characters and other characters like Scooby Doo appeared on her wrist. With one of the characters, he had gotten the nose wrong and had attempted to fix it.

 _You're making it worse._ Enjolras stopped trying to fix it the second she finished writing it. A few seconds later, two words appeared on her wrist.  
 _Shut up.  
_ _That's not nice._ Although in reality, Eponine had a grin on her face. She laughed quietly, putting her pen down for a few minutes. She had searched 'cartoon characters' on her phone, seeing several different characters. She picked an animal, quickly picking up her pen and beginning to draw on her wrist. She always added her own twist to it, to which Enjolras immediately noticed. The two sat for hours sketching cartoon characters on their wrists. Eponine scribbled a goodbye before changing into her uniform. She ran to the Cafe Musain, hiding the lion on her wrist with the sleeve of the red shirt.

* * *

It wasn't until Enjolras left to meet up with his friends at the local cafe did he think to invite Eponine. Cosette and Musichetta would be there, and they wanted to meet Eponine. He wrote as quickly as he could, the red ink swirling a burgundy color on his wrist. She politely declined, saying she was now at work. When Enjolras arrived at the Cafe Musain, the wolf on his wrist lit up. He raised his brow in confusion, shaking his head before he walked inside. He joined his friends at their usual table, who were all whispering while they glanced up at him. Marius and Combeferre greeted him when he sat down.

He tugged at his sleeve, hiding the glowing wolf on his wrist. He shook his head slightly, glancing around to see if she was indeed there. He didn't see her, he only saw the classmates that annoyed him (other than his friends).

"I'll be back as soon as I can be. I've got to show the newbie the ropes. I'll send her out here to get your orders." Musichetta tapped her nails on the table, leaving her cell phone with Cosette. Enjolras pushed his blonde curls back out of his face, huffing as he did so. He scanned the room again, wondering where Eponine was. And again, all he saw was the classmates that annoyed him and his friends (excluding Musichetta). The waitress ran up to the table, pulling her pen out of her apron pocket.  
"Hi! I'm here to take your order," she panted. Enjolras lifted his eyes, seeing Eponine at the end of the table.

After she took the orders, she ran back to the back. Enjolras chuckled at her rush, watching her come back out with an empty plastic bin. She started to clear the tables along with Musichetta, who tried to encourage the girl. Soon, everyone but Enjolras had left. Eponine tiredly plopped down in the chair next to him, just as Grantaire had left it.

"It's nice seeing you again," Enjolras smiled, glancing over at the girl.  
"It's nice seeing you again too," Eponine chuckled. "You know, I think I'm the only one that managed to be late on the first day."  
"No, Musichetta was late on her first day too." The two of them laughed, Eponine picking at her fingernails.  
"I don't think I've ever felt so comfortable after moving to a new town." She glanced over at Enjolras, who was listening to her. "I mean, I come here and decide to try some crazy old legend that ended up being true. I met my soulmate... I don't think anything could top that."  
"Yeah, there is. Falling in love with your soulmate."

* * *

Three years came and went, the two growing closer each second. They were hardly ever separated, and during senior year, Eponine had lived with Enjolras and his family because her parents had moved again. Directly after senior year, Eponine had saved up enough money in those three years to get a small apartment near Enjolras's home. That was the only requirement he had given her, his reasoning being "in case of emergencies." At that, Eponine had laughed and agreed.

She and the Les Amis - as they called themselves - had grown closer. Musichetta and Cosette were her closest friends other than Grantaire, who she surprisingly got along well with. Enjolras spent his time searching for law schools in the area. Eponine spent most of her time at the cafe, and when she wasn't there, you could find her with Enjolras. The two had fallen in love with each other over the course of those three years, yet neither one admitted it to the other in fear that the other didn't love them. Now, the two of them sat at the park. They met at the park every day before Eponine went to the Musain.

"Eponine? Can I admit something?" Enjolras suddenly asked.  
"Sure," Eponine shrugged in response.  
"I love you. I have for around a year now, and I don't think I could keep it a secret any longer."  
"I love you too, Luthien." He smiled, kissing her cheek.  
"Come on, I'll take you there. It's getting ready to rain."

Eponine laughed quietly, following Enjolras to the red car he owned.

* * *

It was only a year after they admitted that they loved each other that he proposed. He had it all planned out, and it all went according to his plan. Well, everything except the rain shower at the end. The ring was a simple silver ring with a stone in the middle, one that Eponine absolutely adored. Their wedding wasn't too long after that, the two of them happy. They moved into a house at the end of the street they lived on. Enjolras founded his own law firm, working on cases when he could.

There was once he had decided to change his look. He had cut all of his curls, and - in Eponine's opinion - he didn't look like Enjolras. After he had done that, she didn't speak to him for a week, which nearly drove him insane. He would speak to her and she would act as if no one had said a word. He never cut his hair like that again. When his curls got too long, he'd allow her to trim them. Even then, she would roll her eyes.

"Eponine!" Enjolras entered the room, kissing his wife. "Morning, love."  
"Good morning, Enjolras," she laughed, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Love you."  
"Love you too. What are you doing up so early?"  
"Couldn't sleep," she mumbled. "What about you?"  
"Court date," he rolled his eyes. "Might as well accept the fact I'm losing this one. All of his alibis went against him, all evidence went against him, he's spending around twenty years in prison."  
"That's - interesting," Eponine muttered.

The couple sat down on the couch. She placed her head on his shoulder, him playing with her hair.  
"Eponine, I love you," he whispered in her ear.  
"I love you too, Enjolras," she mumbled. He smiled at her, kissing the top of her head.

"I've got to go," he murmured. Eponine sighed, sitting up straight.  
"Alright. Be careful. I love you."  
"I love you too."

* * *

Eponine kept an eye on the clock. After cleaning, she had sat down and began to read a book. She didn't finish the book, but she was close to doing so when Enjolras entered the home. She smiled at him, and he smiled at her. There was no doubt in their minds that they didn't love each other.

"Eponine, I got you something."

Eponine closed her book, placing it on the coffee table in front of her. Enjolras sat down beside her, pulling a necklace out of his pocket. Eponine quietly laughed as he placed the necklace in the palm of her hand.

"Do you like it?"  
"I love it." The couple sat for a few moments simply talking. Enjolras kissed her, and she kissed him. She giggled as she pulled away.  
"I love you, 'Ponine," he whispered quietly, his blue eyes meeting her hazel eyes.  
"I love you too, Enj."


End file.
